Laptop computers are commonly used by students in classrooms. Often the classroom size is limited thereby limiting the personal space of a student's work area. A student may be perform multiple tasks in a given class period on their work surface whether it is an individual desk or a section of a table top. Often this work space is limited to the point where a student may not be able to operate a laptop computer and still have sufficient space to take notes or open a book. Accordingly, there may be a need for improved techniques to solve these and other problems.